


Seeing Red

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay just about loses his mind as what he sees.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48
Collections: One Idea Many Voices





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Star Trek: Voyager through CBS, Paramount, or whoever.

In response to this pic prompt shared over Discord. [Find it here](Kathryn%20and%20Chakotay%20stood%20in%20the%20tubrolift.%20She%20in%20that%20intoxicating%20drew%20and%20he%20in%20his%20dress%20uniform.%20%20%22That%20was%20a%20nice%20ceremony,%20wasn't%20it?%20If%20I%20did%20get%20married,%20that%20definitely%20was%20one%20way%20to%20do%20it,%22%20she%20said%20and%20slipped%20the%20the%20ring%20off%20her%20finger.%20%20Chakotay%20bit%20his%20lip%20and%20his%20hands%20gripped%20the%20edge%20sides%20of%20his%20uniform.%20%20After%20he%20didn't%20say%20anything,%20she%20looked%20up%20sideways%20towards%20him.%20%20With%20a%20concerned%20look%20she%20said,%20%22Chakotay?%22%20%20He%20growled,%20%22Keep%20the%20damn%20ring%20on.%22%20%20Her%20eyes%20furrowed%20and%20she%20said,%20%22What?%22%20%20%22I%20said,%20keep%20the%20damn%20ring%20on!%22%20Chakotay%20practically%20yelled%20before%20the%20turbolift%20door%20opened%20onto%20their%20deck.%20%20They%20walked%20out%20of%20the%20turbolift%20and%20she%20slowly%20put%20in%20on,%20confused.%20%20After%20a%20bout%20of%20silence,%20Kathryn%20asked,%20%22What's%20happening%20here?%22%20as%20her%20heels%20strode%20the%20hallway.%20%20She%20keyed%20in%20her%20door%20panel%20and%20went%20in,%20him%20following.%20%20As%20soon%20as%20he%20turned%20around,%20Chakotay%20pulled%20her%20into%20his%20arms%20and%20said,%20%22You're%20my%20wife%20now.%20I%20think%20we%20should%20consummate%20our%20marriage.%22%20%20Her%20face%20dropped%20in%20shock%20and%20he%20kissed%20her%20firmly,%20leaning%20her%20back%20into%20a%20dip%20as%20his%20hand%20brushed%20her%20naked%20lower%20back.%20Kathryn%20was%20frozen%20as%20her%20body%20was%20rigid%20an%20first.%20Kathryn%20put%20her%20hands%20on%20his%20face%20and%20said,%20%22What?%20Chakotay,%20this%20was%20supposed%20to%20be%20fake%20so%20we%20could%20get%20the%20dilithium.%22%20%20Chakotay%20leaned%20her%20back%20up.%20%20%22I%20know%20but%20I'm%20making%20it%20real,%20Kathryn.%20It's%20real%20to%20me!%20You%20can't%20just%20expect%20me%20not%20to%20feel%20anything,%20especially%20with%20that%20dress!%20You've%20been%20teasing%20and%20toying%20for%20too%20long.%20I%20volunteered%20because%20I%20couldn't%20see%20you%20marry%20that%20man%20and%20be%20stuck%20here!%22%20He%20barked.%20%20She%20shrunk%20and%20her%20face%20fell.%20%20%22You%20really%20do%20love%20me?%22%20She%20said%20it%20more%20like%20a%20statement%20than%20a%20question.%20%20%22Of%20course.%20Always.%22%20%20She%20smiled%20and%20said,%20%22Help%20me%20get%20this%20dress%20off,%20husband.%22%20%20%22With%20pleasure,%22%20he%20said%20huskily.%20His%20hands%20traced%20her%20thighs%20as%20he%20lifted%20quickly%20lifted%20the%20dress%20off%20her%20petite%20body.).

I don't own rights to Star Trek: Voyager.

"Which color?"

_Dammit, woman. You pick the damn color. You're just teasing me on the viewscreen with the whole bridge watching and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it._

Kathryn said, "Well? Someone say something. Chakotay?"

He knew there was a plan. He knew that this wasn't really happening. That didn't make him any happier. Why was she torturing him?

Kathryn was standing next to the Grolian ambassador and his secretary.

She continued prompting and said, "Which color?"

Chakotay gulped as he pondered which wedding dress color to choose.

The color-shifting fabric was lacy and flowed upon her body like a waterfall. It had a slit up to her thigh, showing her perfectly smooth leg. The rhinestones were like crystal raindrops on it. The dress was sleeveless, showing her toned arms. Due to its halter laced strap, her smooth bare back was exposed and just barely stopped above her curves. The v-line plunged down to just under her belly button. Her breasts were shielded just enough to see the outline but make you crave for more.

It was the sexiest thing he's ever seen and it took his breath away.

The whole bridge was pin-drop quiet.

He was barely able to clearly say, "Red."

Kathryn smiled shyly at the screen.

"A wise choice, commander," Pakrit, the ambassador said, "I agree."

_I'm going to tear damn thing off her with my bare hands and..._

The viewscreen switched off.

Tom turned around with a smiling open mouth dropped towards Chakotay.

"Shut up, Paris," he growled.

"I didn't say anything!" Tom said and turned back around to his console.

"That goes for all the rest of you, too! Chakotay said to the bridge.

Chakotay covered his mouth in sexual frustration as the fire of lust filled his eyes. He pondered how he was going to shred Kathryn of her of that dress when she got on board.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn and Chakotay stood in the turbolift. She, in that intoxicating dress, and he in his dress uniform.

"That was a nice ceremony, wasn't it? If I did get married, that definitely was one way to do it," she said and slipped the the ring off her finger.

Chakotay bit his lip and his hands gripped the edge sides of his uniform.

After he didn't say anything, she looked up sideways towards him. With a concerned look she said, "Chakotay?"

He growled, "Keep the damn ring on."

Her eyes furrowed and she said, " _What?_ "

"I said, keep the damn ring on!" Chakotay practically yelled before the turbolift door opened onto their deck.

They walked out of the turbolift and she slowly put in on, confused.

After a bout of silence, Kathryn asked, "What's happening here?" as her heels strode the hallway, exposing more of her legs.

Kathryn keyed in her door panel and went in, him following.

As soon as she turned around to face him, Chakotay quickly pulled her into his arms and said, "You're my wife now. I think we should consummate our marriage."

Her face dropped in shock and he kissed her firmly, leaning her back into a dip as his hand brushed her naked lower back. Kathryn was frozen as her body was rigid at first as she processed what was happening. Kathryn placed her hands on his face and said, " _What?_ Chakotay, this was supposed to be fake so we could get the dilithium."

Chakotay leaned her back up.

"I know but _I'm_ making it real, Kathryn. It's real to _me_! You can't just expect me not to feel anything, especially with _that_ dress! You've been teasing and toying for too long with our relationship. I volunteered because I couldn't see you marry _that_ man and be stuck here!" He barked.

She shrunk and her face fell.

"You really do love me?" She said softly. It was more like a statement than a question.

He lowered his voice and said, "Of course. _Always_."

She smiled and said coquettishly, "Help me get this dress off, husband."

"With pleasure," he said huskily. His hands traced her thighs as he lifted and quickly tore the dress away from her petite body.


End file.
